Reduce Your Use
Driving less is the simplest way to save at the pump. Many people could easily and conveniently reduce their amount of driving without negatively impacting their lifestyles. We aren't telling you to give up recreational driving, we like road trips, carving trails and track days as much as the next guy. Just plan a little better, save some cash and maybe the world. Alternatives It's not always as practical or convenient, but the more frequently these alternatives are utilized by and by greater numbers, the greater the benefit will be. If everyone who commuted daily in their vehicle and was capable of some other method were to use that method instead just once a week, the effects would be seen in national gas prices in the order of days. Unfortunately, the biggest factor impeding this strategy is lack of motivation and a sort of stigma surrounding public transportation. People simply don't have any positive motivators to persuade them to use public transport - its something most people don't like and use because they have to. The negative motivating factors like extreme gas prices will only effect their decisions after it's too late. * 'Walk, run, bike, skate, jog, unicycle - '''Regular exercise does the body good, and you can feel even better knowing your saving your hard earned dollars and the environment. These are also great ways to meet new people. * '''Utilize Public Transportation - '''Yeah, riding the bus can be time consuming and generally unpleasant, particularly if you have other means. It doesn't have to be a daily occurance. These utilities run day and night in many places, whether or not they're being used. Better filling public transportation increases its effeciency. Also a great way to meet new people, perhaps some you wish you hadn't. By increased use though, we can change that negative perception of public transportation. * Taxis - They still use gasoline, and an old Crown Vic isn't more efficient than your Hybrid, but in many metropolitan areas taxis are running 24 hours a day, occupied or not. Reducing the time they are unoccupied has a two fold effect, it reduces unnecessary fuel consumption by both you and the cab. * '''Carpooling - '''It's still driving, but one vehicle with four passengers is much more efficient than four vehicles with one passenger. Get a group together at work or school. Again, you don't have to do it every day, but every bit makes a difference. * '''Car Sharing - '''A more or less recent development in a number of metropolitan areas. It's like a personal, fuel efficient taxi. * '''Electric Vehicles - ' The vast majority of the public's everyday driving is over short distances - distances well within the range of an electric vehicle's charge. More consumers investing in these vehicles and the increased demand will force the technology and infrastructure forward very quickly. These should be the town cars of today, but with focused effort they can be the town cars of tomorrow. * '''Motorcycles, scooters - '''Much more efficient than a full sized sedan, though not always as comfortable or practical. Insurance costs may offest fuel savings. Route Planning Better planning your routes and trips is a really effective way to reduce fuel costs without. * '''Time Your Trips - '''Try to avoid peak traffic if at all possible - when people go to and from work, Friday and Saturday nights, and any other time relevant to your locale. Not only will you be avoiding the fuel sucking consequences of heavy traffic - long idle times, excessive braking and acceleration, low speeds, high engine temperatures - but you will also avoid contributing to them, alleviating some of the congestion for those who do have to drive at those times. Go out on Friday night, just do your shopping on Wednesday instead. * '''The Road Less Traveled - '''Traffic is a huge problem for fuel efficiency. Aside from expending absurd amounts of fuel, it also puts unneccessary wear and tear on your vehicle and severely reduces your ability to use energy eficient driving techniques. *grouping trips into a single outing